


Soulmates

by Batmaniscool22



Series: Captain Canaryverse [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ancient Rome, Captain Canary, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/M, I did so much research on rome, they are like kendra and carter, your welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmaniscool22/pseuds/Batmaniscool22
Summary: Why does Leonard keep having odd voices in his head? Why does Sara have images of Rome in her head? Everytime they get closer to each other, those grow stronger. It stopped at the Oculus, and began again after Leonard got captured by the Legion of Doom. This is why.





	Soulmates

79 AD  
Diana strolled over to her friend Jove’s house. She walked to the wooden door and knocked. Instead of Jove answering it, a man, only 21, two years older than Diana, answered it. He had close-cropped dark hair, a blue toga, and deep steel blue eyes. “Hello,” he greeted “I’m Marcus, Jove’s older brother. You're Diana, aren’t you? My sister talks about you a lot.” “Hey,” Diana said, pushing a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes. “Is Jove home?” “Yes,” Marcus said “I’ll get her for you,” he walked into the hallway, calling Jove’s name. Diana walked in, looking for Jove. She heard a scream and a masculine voice yelling. She ran into a room, seeing a huge man holding Jove by the collar and screaming at her. “Don’t touch her!” Marcus yelled, pushing Jove out of the way when the man was about to hit her with a pot, getting hit on the head and neck. Diana, having a strong sense of justice, launched herself at the man, grabbing a pot and bringing it down on the man, knocking him unconscious. Marcus’s neck was bleeding badly, so she carried Marcus and brought a shaken-up Jove to her father’s and older sister’s villa. When they got there, Diana asked Jove “Who was that guy?” “My horrible father,” she replied “He cares about no one but himself.”

Diana watched Agrippa, her older sister, talk with her father, Quintus, about Marcus’s condition. Diana walked into Agrippa’s room, where Marcus was lying on the bed, his eyes closed, and a bandage around his neck. “Hey,” Diana said, walking over to him. “Jove told me what happened. I’d hate to have a father like that.” After a long talk about their lives in Pompeii, they both shared their first kiss. In the kiss, they felt heat and a spark, like they were meant to be together. After two years of love, Marcus proposed to Diana. She said yes. The day after their wedding, they visited the Temple of Jupiter, being warned by their gods that Pompeii only had three days left due to Mount Vesuvius erupting. They decided to leave with Jove, Agrippa, and Quintus by boat a day before. That day, Vesuvius erupted. Marcus looked for Diana, and they found each other in the square. They both realized that there was no way out. They eventually choked from the ashes, and thousands of years later, when archaeologists excavated Pompeii, they found two bodies huddled together, holding hands in the ashes and dirt.

Thousands of years later  
“I am Rip Hunter,” the strange Englishman said. “I’m from East London. Oh, and the future.” Leonard rolled his eyes. He had better things to do than listen to Doctor Who go on about how the world was in peril and timeline stuff. Just then, when he turned around to see what Mick was doing, he caught a glimpse of the blonde in the long tan coat, and locked eyes with her. She looked briefly at him. Leonard suddenly heard strange whispers in his head. He smelled ashes and lava. He looked around, wondering if there were side effects to the gun that “Rip” shot him and Mick with. He suddenly had small glimpses of pillars falling, a giant volcano spewing lava, people in togas and armour screaming and pushing to run. As soon as the Time Guy was done, and everyone was walking away from the rooftop, Leonard still could hear faint whispers in his ears when the blonde walked away.

Sara felt the presence of the man in the parka lingering behind her when she was listening to Rip’s speech. She turned to see what he was doing, and locked eyes with him. Those steel blue eyes. She felt that she seen them before, even though she just met him. She felt odd whispers and voices in her head. She could taste ashes in her mouth. She opened her mouth, trying to get the horrible taste out. She saw weird things in her head. Brief glimpses of a temple collapsing. A volcano erupting. Ashes slithering around her feet. When the man in the parka walked away, Sara could still hear the voices creeping away the farther she got from him.


End file.
